


A comprehensive list of every Voltron story that I’ve ever written so far (as of September 2020)

by fellapartinabaddream (mysteriousgemstone), flowerdrop (mysteriousgemstone), mysteriousgemstone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Adam (Voltron) Lives, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Brain Damage, Broken Bones, Bug Keith, Bugs, Cannibalism, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Choking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cyborgs, Delirium, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Lance (Voltron), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insects, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mermaids, Merman Shiro, Mermen, Mind Control, Mini Keith, Mini Lance, Moths, Multi, Mummies, Mummy Keith, Muteness, No Voltron Lions, Paralysis, Parasites, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Shedding, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sick Lance (Voltron), Social Media, Tiny people, Underwater, YouTuber Keith (Voltron), cyborg lance, merman Keith, molting, siren keith, tiny keith, tiny lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousgemstone/pseuds/fellapartinabaddream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousgemstone/pseuds/flowerdrop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousgemstone/pseuds/mysteriousgemstone
Summary: And/or deleted. Or orphaned. And/or wish to continue writing.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) & Everyone, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	A comprehensive list of every Voltron story that I’ve ever written so far (as of September 2020)

This is every Voltron fanfiction that I’ve ever written that I’m comfortable sharing that it was me being the author. I’ve created multiple accounts and fics over the past year and a half but deleted many out of bashfulness or whatnot. I used to write nonconsensual acts and unhealthy relationships but no longer feel comfortable doing so. I still ship Shiro and Keith sometimes but I like to change it so that their ages are closer to one another and their relationship was always more romantic than brother-like.

Some names I’ve gone by are fellapartinabaddream, jewel23, flowerdrop, and mysteriousgemstone, my current username.

I’ve bookmarked all of my orphaned fanfics if you want to read them.

My fics:

Boom, Clap (the sound of my heart) (accidentally deleted): Keith/Lance where Lance gets brain damage and as Keith bonds with him in hopes that he’ll recover he realizes that him and Lance have always had feelings for one another in some way. I meant to orphan it but accidentally deleted it, but I still have an archive of it. It’s unfinished and I am interested in finishing it and reuploading if I ever feel like it.

Little Treasures (orphaned but still viewable): Gen with Keith/Lance in the end where Shiro brings a tiny, animal-like, miniature merman Keith to an aquarium who eventually charms everyone and becomes merman Lance’s mate.

Exuviae (orphaned but still viewable): Gen where Keith discovers over the years that his mysterious, supernatural illness is not of this world. It comes to a head when he appears to die from it in Shiro’s arms, only to revive into his true form.

Nestled (reuploaded): a Shiro/Keith AU where team Voltron (minus Keith) are non-combat space explorers and Shiro rescues Keith who’s a sedentary alien that uses telepathic communication. May reupload because I still have the archive. Edit: It’s back up!

Casper (deleted) - Lance passes away in an unspecified manner and his body is stored in a cryopod in the castle ship. His ghost comes out and keeps everyone company and helps them move on. I just remembered this one and I miss it but I can’t find a copy so it’s gone.

On Tranquil Nights (reuploaded): An angst/horror gen where Lance gets infected with a heart worm parasite that hypnotizes people into ignoring it and pretending that lance isn’t sick. Major character death.

The Whisp (deleted): A very short and unfinished Shiro/Lance AU where astronaut Shiro comes across a ghostly alien Lance and falls for him. Deleted and the archive is lost.

Run (deleted): Keith/Lance where Lance has always been half-merman but hides it from the team until his gills dry out and Keith has to figure out what’s happening. Deleted and the archive is lost.

Beneath the Skin / Infectious (orphaned but still viewable): Keith/Lance where the team dismisses Lance’s claims that he hasn’t been feeling well until he gets separated from everyone on a mission, overpowered because he’s ill, and pinned underwater. Keith is the only one who figures out that he’s drowning and comes to his rescue.

Impulse Buy (orphaned but still viewable): Slight Keith/Lance cute parody fic where pet-Youtuber Keith keeps miniature Lance as a pet and vlogs it. Tiny Lance gets a crush on Keith.

A Purring Keith is a Happy Keith (orphaned but still viewable): A short concept fic of the team rescuing a Keith from another dimension who’s paralyzed and mute but tells them when he's happy by purring. The original Keith knows what the alternate Keith needs because he is... also Keith.

Eternity in a Second (orphaned but still viewable): Keith/Lance where Lance goes missing for a year until Keith finds him imprisoned and terribly, permanently injured. He goes to rescue Lamce but suddenly his team stops him… major character death warning but not really/it’s misleading.

The Paladins Who Couldn’t Breathe (orphaned but still viewable): A super angsty Keith/Lance Hanahaki disease fic with a happy ending where Keith gets the disease and becomes so delirious that he almost kills Lance and himself. I originally named it “the little paladins who couldn’t breathe” to sound like fractured fairytale parody title but it sounded a little too stupid lol.

Artifice (orphaned but still viewable) An unfinished Shiro/Lance AU where Shiro is a galra-owned human weapon, he finds out that the galra EAT humans, and after the galra destroy their rival planet Altea he escapes and rescues Lance, the last surviving altean that Zarkon was keeping as a slave. Lance is nothing like Shiro thought he was and tells Shiro even more disturbing secrets of the galra… I really wanna rewrite and reupload this one.

Like Sardines (deleted): Gen, Lance & Keith & Allura friendship fic where Keith and Lance get kidnapped and stuffed in a box, Keith almost dies from it, and Allura comes to their rescue.

Fragility in Warm Places (orphaned but still viewable): Short and unfinished Keith & Lance friendship fic where Keith gets weakened and shrunken to two feet tall from a poisonous planet’s atmosphere. Everyone takes care of him, especially Lance.

We’ll See (orphaned but still viewable): Established Keith/Lance where Lance gets captured and tortured off screen and, after being rescued, he and the team have to deal with the mental scars left behind. Keith and Lance’s relationship is damaged but they do the best they can to keep going.

Crepe-Bandaged Hearts (orphaned but still viewable): Unfinished Shiro/Adam and Keith/Lance fic where there is no Voltron and everyone is human. Keith goes missing in the desert but when they find the body he’s still alive, suffering from an illness that basically paralyzed and mummified him for a year. Shiro and Adam take care of him until he goes back to school and eventually falls for Lance during all of this. I really want to rewrite and finish this one.


End file.
